In recent display devices, a touch input method in which a user directly touches a screen using a finger or an electronic pen to input is widely used. As such a touch input method can be combined with a display screen without a separate input device such as a keyboard or a mouse, it is advantageously used for a portable terminal such as a smart phone, a notebook computer, and a tablet PC.
In general, a capacitive touch sensor in which a user performs input using a finger is advantageous in that it is intuitive and simple, but there is a limitation in specifying precise coordinates. Accordingly, a digitizer of an electro-magnetic resonance (EMR) method using a pen is advantageously used for precise graphic input.
As an attempt to integrate these two input methods into one device, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-0135565 discloses a touch panel comprising a transparent substrate divided into an active region and a bezel region; a touch sensing part formed on the active region of the transparent substrate and sensing a capacitance change; an insulation film formed on the upper surface of the touch sensing part and having a mesh pattern; and a metal pattern part formed on the upper surface of the insulation film and including an electrode having a mesh pattern and capable of receiving a signal transmitted from the outside or transmitting a power signal to the outside.
However, in the touch panel disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2015-0135565, since a signal transmitted from the outside is received or a power signal is transmitted to the outside using one metal pattern part, the sensitivity is low and there is a possibility that noise is generated. Further, there is a problem of visibility due to a difference in transmittance between a portion where the metal pattern is formed and a portion where the metal pattern is not formed since the metal pattern forms a loop pattern overlapping with the touch sensing part.